Prince Fox and His Bunny Trap
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Zhang Yixing berjanji hanya akan menjadi kekasih seorang player, dimana orang lain mati-matian menghindari mereka. Dan Wu Yifan, seorang playboy yang berharap akan menemui cinta sejati. Saling melengkapi, namun saling menyakiti. Ada apa dengan dua orang bodoh ini? A KrisLay fanfiction! Boys-Love! DLDR! Happy Reading! Xie Xie!


**Prince Fox and His Bunny Trap**

**An EXO Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Characters are belong to SM Town. The story plot and idea are mine.**

**Pairing : KrAy**

**Warning : Full of Typo, Boys Love, AU, dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara! Flame has never been accepted, Critique are allowed.**

**Rate****d**** : T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

**Once again I warn you, Don't Like? Please leave.**

* * *

><p>Di dunia ini, aku yakin setiap orang punya cara sendiri untuk menemukan cinta. Bagiku, cinta hampir tak pernah menjadi masalah yang kupikirkan, bahkan cenderung kulupakan. Tidak, bukan karena aku tidak laku atau semacamnya. Tapi kurasa mustahil bagiku menemukan cinta sejati, seperti apa yang selalu ada di komik dan film remaja.<p>

Hah, romansa yang terlalu mengada-ada. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak masuk akal apabila kau menemukan cinta sejati hanya dalam hitungan hari. Aku sendiri sangat tidak percaya pada hal semacam itu. Tapi, kutekankan lagi, aku masih percaya cinta dan masih menginginkannya.

Intinya, aku tidak suka pada orang-orang yang terlalu sering menghayal tentang cinta, orang-orang yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Aku tidak suka pada lelaki atau wanita yang mendekatiku dengan alasan bahwa akulah yang paling sempurna, akulah cinta yang mereka butuhkan. Lalu mereka akan menebar rayuan-rayuan murahan.

Tahu apa mereka? Memang mereka peramal atau apa?

Menurutku, orang-orang yang memiliki lebih dari satu cinta lebih baik dari contoh diatas. Katakan aku gila, atau bodoh, terserah kalian. Mereka adalah orang jujur yang membutuhkan proses. Dimana cinta sejati selalu membutuhkan proses untuk terhubung satu sama lain.

_Aku Zhang Yixing, hanya akan berpacaran dengan siapapun yang berstatus player. Aku berjanji!_

**_..._**

Cinta? Tidak adakah topik lain yang bisa dibahas denganku? Maksudku, ayolah. Aku memang suka bermain-main dengan siapapun, tapi aku masih memikirkannya. Cinta maksudku. Hanya saja sampai saat ini belum ada yang pas untukku. Mungkin memang nasibku karena terlalu tampan dan hampir berstatus _chaebol_, orang-orang di sekitarku malah sering memanfaatkanku. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga suka memanfaatkan orang lain...

Baiklah, untuk saat ini anggap aku brengsek atau semacamnya. Tapi sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin sesosok cinta yang menerimaku apa adanya, bukan karena status atau wajah. Meskipun susah, sampai kapanpun aku akan mencarinya, tentu dengan target. Setidaknya aku masih punya waktu sekitar 10 tahun lagi.

Hei, asal tahu saja. Aku bukanlah _bad boy _yang sangat-sangat brengsek seperti yang kalian kira. Meskipun wajahku dingin, dan tingkahku yang selalu berganti pacar, tetapi setidaknya aku lebih baik dari kebanyakan lelaki.

Apa kalian tidak sadar? Kebanyakan dari mereka selalu berkata bohong di depan orang yang mereka suka hanya untuk membuat hati pasangannya senang. Tentu saja, aku akan berkata sejujurnya ketika aku tidak suka, baik pada kekasihku maupun orang lain. Aku akan langsung memutuskan mereka, jika aku merasa tidak nyaman lagi. Jahat, tetapi baik kan? Huh, mengapa sedikit sekali orang yang bisa mengerti..

Baiklah, kata-kataku diatas mungkin sedikit _out of topic _tapi, _Aku Wu Yifan tidak akan berhenti menjadi playboy dan hanya akan berhenti saat menemukan 'orang itu' dan berjanji tidak melepasnya sampai kapanpun!_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Author's note :<p>

Yosh! FF pertama setelah hiatus berkepanjangan kkk. Semoga readerdeul suka ya! Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mampir membaca, semoga disambut baik ya~

Sekali lagi, _jeongmal gomawo_!

Setelah ini klik **REVIEW **ne? Author masih harus banyak belajar, dan saya pengen tau pendapat reader semua. _Sankyuu_! ^^


End file.
